My Brother's Heart
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: AU. Stanford era. Dean is dying, and when Sam is hurt it could be the answer that John's been looking for, but can he really sacrifice one son to save the other? Sick!Dean Hurt!Sam Deathfic! Something for everyone! Two-shot. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Here's a new fic for you all! It's a death fic, and that's all I'm going to say.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John returns to his eldest son's hospital room after yet another coffee run. When he enters the room, John still has to fight back nausea at the sight of Dean's sickly, rapidly fading self lying in the bed, on life-support.

Upon hearing another voice in the room, John's attention is quickly turned away from Dean, and he sees one of the nurses speaking on a cell phone, on Dean's cell phone. "What're you doing?" He demands angrily.

The nurse turns around on her heels, startled. After quickly ending the call, she looks up at John. "I'm sorry, Mr Winchester. Dean's phone rang while you were out of the room ...maybe you should have a seat?"

John stays standing where he is, and says. "I'm fine here. What's going on?"

"Um... I really think you should sit down."

John reluctantly sits down in a chair in the corner of the room. "Okay, I'm sitting down. What's going on?"

The nurse takes a nervous step closer to John as she says. "The phone call was from Stanford University Hospital. Dean's brother, Samuel was admitted there last night, he has been seriously injured. You need to go there." She finishes secretively, clearly having been told more than she is saying.

John scrubs his hand over his face, and then looks over at Dean. "But I can't leave, Dean needs me here. Besides, Sam isn't a part of our family anymore." He still hasn't forgiven Sam for walking out on them three years earlier, and surely Sam can't expect that they would come running, especially if he knew how sick his brother currently is.

"I know you're worried about not being here if Dean dies, but you really do need to go." The nurse says empathetically.

John can't help but be concerned at the tone in her voice, now more like a worried parent, he asks. "What's wrong with Sam? Is he alright?"

"You just really need to go there, quickly." The nurse tells him, being slightly evasive.

Looking back over at Dean, John sighs.

Within several minutes John says goodbye to Dean, who is still sleeping, unaware of the drama unfolding around him, and leaves for the airport.

* * *

It is almost six hours before John arrives at Stanford University Hospital, and when he does, he goes straight over to the reception desk, struggling to remain somewhat calm. "My son was admitted here, can you tell me where he is?" He asks the receptionist, ignoring the angry looks he is receiving from everyone in the queue.

"What is your son's name, sir?" The receptionist enquires gently.

"Sam, Samuel Winchester." John replies tiredly, leaning against the desk.

The reception looks down at her computer, and quickly types in Sam's name. A moment later she looks up at John with pity in her eyes. "He is in the intensive care unit, bed six. If you go to the reception they will be able to help you."

Without wasting any time with pleasantries, John strides away towards the elevators.

* * *

Upon reaching the ICU, John is told that the doctor is examining Sam, so John will need to go to the waiting room, for a change, John doesn't push the matter.

When he enters the waiting room, John sees a pretty young blonde sitting near the door, crying softly, she looks up, and a look of surprise crosses her face before she greets him. "You're Sam's dad, right?"

"Yeah." John says uncertainly, wondering who she is.

The woman pats the seat beside her, offering it to John as she says. "I've seen pictures of you at Sam's place. I'm his girlfriend, Jessica."

John sits down beside her, and seeking answers as to whether his son is alright, from whoever can give them. "What happened to Sam? Is he alright?"

"He, ah..." Jess begins, not quite sure what to say, she ends up telling him the story from the start. "We were walking home from dinner, we saw a kid getting beaten up by a gang. I tried to get him to just walk away, but Sam went straight over there, started pulling these guys off the kid. They left the kid alone, but... t-they..." Jess stammers slightly. "They came after Sam ...they threw him off the bridge, there was nothing I could do. He was just lying there. When I got down to him, he was conscious ...he kept asking for Dean."

"Is he going to be aright? Do you know?"

Jess shakes her head sadly as she tells him. "The doctors say his neck's broken, and he's got severe head injuries. They're running tests." Before John can respond, Jess leans closer to him, and starts crying even harder against his shoulder.

John just wraps his arm around Jess, and whispers to her soothingly, while holding off his own tears.

* * *

This is how the doctor finds them almost half an hour later. He comes over to them, and sits down in a chair nearby. "Jessica, Mr Winchester?"

They both look up with tear stained eyes, Jessica greets the doctor. "Dr Phelps, how is he?"

"Stable." He answers simply before turning more to face John. "Mr Winchester, you're Sam's father?"

"Yes. And you can call me John." John tells Dr Phelps.

The doctor then asks John. "Sam gave us a phone number for ...Dean before he had to be intubated. When I called the number, a nurse answered, she said that your older son is being treated at Michigan University Hospital for severe heart failure. Is that-"

"Yes. Dean got sick just over a year ago, for a while the medications did their job, but then he suddenly got a lot worse a couple of weeks ago. He's stage one A on the transplant list, but he's got a rare blood type, AB+, his doctors don't think he'll make it much longer without a new heart." John tells the doctor, trying not to think about the possibility that he could lose both his sons.

Dr Phelps looks down at the file he is holding, and flicks through it before looking back up at the two distressed people in front of him.

Before he can share his thoughts, Jess asks him. "What did the test show? Is Sam going to be alright?"

He sighs before telling them. "No, I he isn't. I'm so sorry Jessica, John. Sam is brain dead; his heart is beating, but his brain is gone."

* * *

**TBC...**

****

**Thanks for reading!**

Please take a moment to review, and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. **

**Here's the second chapter of this little fic for you all! It's a death fic, and that's all I'm going to say.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"There must be something... You can't just let him die." John says pleadingly as he comforts Jess, who is on the verge of hysteria, and hides his own pain.

Dr Phelps just shakes his head, asking himself why he keeps doing this job, and tells the distraught pair. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing more we can do." He pauses, as if they aren't in enough pain. "Sam had an organ donor card in his wallet. It brings me to ask, did Sam ever discuss organ donation with either of you?"

John shakes his head, but Jess nods slightly, and says shakily. "We talked about it ...he wanted it, if he could."

Dr Phelps is glad to hear this, it brings him to mention his idea. "John, you said that your older son is on the UNOS list for a new heart? That he needs it urgently?"

"Yeah ...What're you saying?" John questions with concern.

"With your permission, Mr Winchester, we can take Sam's organs to be transplanted into a considerable number of people, to save, and improve the quality of their lives. We've already run the first tests, he has type AB+ blood ...Sam could potentially be a good match for his brother."

John just sits there, staring open mouthed at the doctor; surely he can't be saying what John thinks he's saying, he just can't be.

"Mr Winchester? Are you alright?" Eventually Dr Phelps voice breaks through into John's thoughts.

Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, John says. "What do you mean? Sam could be a match for Dean? You're not suggesting..." John can't even bring himself to say it.

Dr Phelps puts a comforting hand on John's should as he says. "It is possible that Sam's heart could be transplanted into your older son, Dean ...I know this can't be easy for you, but we really should work quickly if Dean is in the condition you said."

John pulls himself away from Dr Phelps, and shakily stands as he tells him. "I need to go see my son."

"Of course. I'll show you to him right now." Dr Phelps says before leading John and Jess out of the room, towards the curtained cubicles, one of which contains Sam.

* * *

As John reaches his youngest son's hospital bed, he couldn't be more shocked. Sam's head is wrapped in thick gauze bandages, a ventilator tube sticking out of his mouth, and probably worst of all for John is simply the fact that his strong willed, spirited son is lying there, deathly pale and still.

John hears Jess gasp somewhere behind him, but he doesn't turn his attention away from Sam, and takes Sam's limp hand in his own as he says. "Hey buddy, it's Dad." He sighs as he continues. "I'm so damn sorry, Sammy. I never should have said what I did, I never wanted you to leave, please don't leave us."

Dr Phelps steps forward, and gently reminds John. "Sam isn't aware of what's going on around him, he can't hear you."

"Oh." John says down heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Mr Winchester. But we really need to make a choice." Dr Phelps reminds him.

John looks at his youngest for the longest second of his life before he says. "Okay, do it."

* * *

John arrives back at Michigan University Hospital just as Dean is being wheeled back from surgical recovery into his room. As John catches up with the crowd of medical personnel wheeling Dean's gurney, he addresses one of the only people he recognises, Dean's main nurse. "Laura. How is he?"

Laura breaks away from the crowd, and wraps her arm around John as she tells him. "Dean came through the surgery perfectly, he's been awake, briefly. He's resting now."

"Does he know?" John questions straight away.

Laura knows exactly what he is referring to, it is all over the ward right now, and the answer is. "No. He hasn't been fully coherent yet, and we all understand that this is something that you should be the one to say."

John nods in agreement as he follows Dean's gurney into a private room.

* * *

It is two hours before Dean wakes up again, and when he does, John is hovering over him over protectively, worriedly.

"Dad?" Dean whispers, hoarse from being intubated for over a week.

John smiles genuinely at his son, and then says. "It's good to have you back, kiddo. You had me worried for a while there."

Dean looks questioningly at his father as he says. "Chest hurts. What 'appened?"

Again with that damn smile, but this time it is obviously forced. "You got a new heart, son. You're doing really well."

One look at his father's expression and Dean knows there's a lot more to it than John is saying, but right now he's too tired to stay awake any longer.

"It's alright, Dean. Rest, I'll be right here when you wake up." John says when he sees how tired his eldest, no, not his eldest any more, his only child is.

* * *

Dean rests for several hours before he wakes again, and as expected, when he does, John is right at his side. The first words out of his mouth are. "Where's Sam?" He knows that there's no way his father hasn't called Sam by now, despite their fight.

John looks around awkwardly as he avoids his son's question. "How're you feeling son?"

_What the hell is going on?!_ Dean asks himself, and then he questions John. "You didn't answer my question. Where's Sammy? Why isn't he here?!"

"You didn't want him here." John tries, but seeing Dean's expression, he knows that that won't work. He moves to the edge of the bed, and takes Dean's hand in his own as he takes a deep breath.

Starting to get nervous, Dean asks. "What's going on, Dad? Where's Sam?"

"Dean ...kiddo, there's something you need to know..." John pauses before continuing. "There was an- Sam got hurt, he got hurt really badly."

"What're you saying, Dad?" Dean asks, trying not to come to the worst possible conclusion.

"Sam was beaten, I got a call from a hospital, and went out to Palo Alto. He was trying to help a kid who was getting beaten, there was nothing they could do, Dean." John says, trying to avoid having to actually say it.

"What do you mean _nothing they could do_?!" Dean questions, his voice rising towards a hysterical pitch.

John angrily wipes away tears as he tells Dean. "When I got there, Sam was on life support, he was brain dead."

Dean turns pale upon hearing this; his brother is gone, this can't be happening!

"There was a donor card in his wallet, it was what he wanted." And there it is. John in a roundabout way tells Dean this simple fact that he knows could destroy him.

Dean lies there for a moment, allowing his drugged mind to process what his father is saying.

_No way! _

_This can't be happening! _

_No way! _

_Sam is at school, he's safe! _

_This isn't happening! _

As Dean starts breathing faster and faster, shallower and shallower, he suddenly becomes very aware of his heart beat, and that's it, he can't control himself anymore.

_This is so messed up!_

_Sam is dead!_

_His heart is inside me!_

_This is so messed up!_

Dean is only vaguely aware of a nurse arriving, and feeling a cold sensation in his arm before he slips back into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Two days later, against his doctors advice, Dean is wheeled into a church in Palo Alto by his father. He has to be at his brother's funeral, he just has to.

Together they watch from the back row as Jess gives a moving eulogy, and then various friends of Sam's take a moment to share memories of their time with him.

In the crowd they can see several hunters that they were closer to, and John had called, sticking out like sore thumbs in amongst the college students, and faculty.

At the end of the service, Jess walks up to them, and straight away she embraces Dean. They've never met, and probably never will again, but they're connected now, by their love of Sam, and grief over his death.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'd love to hear what you think of this!**


	3. Sequel Note

**_Hey all,_**

**_Just letting everyone know that the sequel to this fic is up now, so please check it out!_**

**_Here's the summary:_**

**_Sequel to My Brother's Heart. AU. Stanford era. My brother's heart is beating inside my chest, oh god, how did this happen to us?! Dean is left devastated, can he come to terms with everything that's happened?_**

**_Hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_xx DarkandtwistyGirl xx_**


End file.
